Ikebukuro's Otakuism
by Shizu-Nii
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo have always hated each other, so when ex-resident, Jasper James, moves back into the city, Erika and Walker set out to make Shizaya a reality. How you ask? Through cosplay. Major Yaoi, Shizaya. IzayaXOC OCXOC *Minor* ((People who hate OC's, please give mine a chance, please :3))
1. Chapter 1:- Jasper Alexander James

Light blue skies, barely any clouds and a blaring sun, this is what some would call, 'A perfect day.' But in Ikebukuro, this was typical weather, it would be that or a mighty storm.

A mop of blonde hair moved silently through the city, a cigarette hanging loosely from his bottom lip. His emerald eye's glistening in the sun.  
He pulled his Matryoshka jacket hood over his head to hide from the Ultra violet rays.

The city didn't look much different from when he was here 14 years ago, except the larger masses of flashing lights.  
The young male looked up from the ground, he stared at a cardboard cut-out that appeared to be a cutesy looking anime character in a maid outfit, He studied it for a moment before looking at the faces that had popped out from behind it.  
He recognised the duo immediately, "Karisawa-San, Yumasaki-San….. Nice to see you guys again." He said, lowering his back slightly in a bow.  
Their face's lit up as they also remembered the blonde male,  
"Jasper-Kun!" They said in unison.  
The male smiled, "Hey, wanna get a coffee and catch up?" He said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue Matryoshka jacket.  
They agreed to go along with him, getting the others in their 'gang.'


	2. Chapter 2:- The plan

_**A/N: Sorry about the first chapter being so short, I promise this one will be a bit longer... \./  
Chapter 2:- The Plan.**_

* * *

Laughing, Talking and gossiping, those things pop up in general talk from one person to the next.  
It wasn't really any case of being an individual, but the things you laughed, talked or gossiped about were the different things.  
And although Jasper and his group seemed to be discussing harmless things, those subjects would escalate into something more than general chit-chat.

"So me and Walker were thinking about a way we can get Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo together." Erika said, looking at Jasper.  
"Yeah? What's your plan?" Jasper asked, come on, they were trying to get enemies together, of course he wanted to know.  
"Well, Apparently, Shizu-Chan's going away for two weeks to visit his brother, so in that time, I was thinking of making you dress up as Shizuo and make Izaya like him…." She replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
"Wait, what?" Jasper asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.  
"Well it would basically be cosplaying, so it should be fine, and since you have strength similar to Shizu-Chan's, then you could also work for Tanaka Tom as his bodyguard so nobody gets suspicious."  
"Hmm…" Jasper thought for a moment, "Fine, I'll do it, but your providing all the 'cosplay' and sorting everything out."  
Erika and Walker's face's lit up, "Yes!" They cheered with unison.

So as they had agreed, Erika and Walker had contacted Tom and told him their plan, Tom laughed and agreed to take part in it.  
They also bought Jasper 2 week's worth of bartending suits, which matched Shizuo's exactly, gave him some sunglasses and contacts.

Let the plan, commence!

* * *

_**A/N I do hope this chapter is slightly better and longer than the last... and I really hope you guys actually like it...  
Thanks, Shizu-Nii  
And please review so I know what I can do to make it better! Love ya'!**_


	3. Chapter 3:- Let the plan commence!

_**A/N:- Thank you for the views, and there were a few guests who commented on my story, Thank you for your kind words...**_**  
And thank you MaliciousInformant for following my story!**

**_Chapter 3:- Let the plan commence._**

* * *

**__**As the city of Ikebukuro turned from a well lit city of bustling human beings, tourists and drunken idiots, all seemed normal, or at least, as normal as it could be.  
This was also when one of the strangest plans would commence.  
So here we are, the day of the plan which Erika named 'The Shizuo and Izaya project' and Jasper was currently eating toast, watching a main stream anime which happened to be on the TV, ready for work with his 'Cosplay' on.  
After he'd finished his toast, he brushed his teeth and headed out the door to where Erika and Walker had decided he and Tom would meet.  
And there he was, the man with brown dreadlocks, slightly toned skin, a suit with a cigarette hanging from his lip.  
"Yo..." The brunette said as a greeting to Jasper.  
"Hey..." Jasper said, putting his hands into his jean pockets.  
"So I was briefed on the plan that you guys were planing, but I didn't expect you to look so much like Shizuo-Kun..." He said, removing the cigarette and stamping it out with the tip of his shoe.  
Jasper laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, It kinda surprised me too."  
"And I also heard that you can pick up sign posts, vending machines and trash cans. Is that true as well?" The dreadlocked man asked.  
Jasper nodded, his honey colored hair swaying in the light breeze.  
"Would you mind if I just called you Shizuo-Kun?"  
"No, I don't mind, It'd be more realistic that way."  
"Alright then..." Tom said, a smile gracing his masculine features, "Cigarette?" He asked, Flicking up a cigarette from the open pack.

So the duo walked through the busy city, If it was someone out of the loop of their plan, they wouldn't know any different.  
As Erika, Walker and the rest of the crew had a deadline, they wasted no time getting Izaya involved.  
So what they did was simple, they got Kyohei, Aka 'Dotachin,' to ask Izaya if he wanted to come to Ikebukuro to eat Sushi.  
They set their meeting place, which was Russia sushi and decided to meet up at half twelve, which seemed like a perfectly reasonable place and time to meet.  
So here they were, sat around a table eating different variations of sushi, changing the subject regularly.  
While they were lounging about eating sushi, 'Shizuo' and Tom were currently getting money out of some prick who was whining about why he didn't have the money.  
Unlike Shizuo, Jasper was more calm, and harder to piss off, So it was encouragement from Tom when he did pick up a large item.

As Izaya, Erika, Walker and the rest of the gang finished eating, they exited out of the restaurant.  
And Izaya just happened to bump into a certain blonde male.  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." The male said, steadying Izaya.  
Izaya eye's and mouth opened like a fishes would.  
"Is something the matter?" Jasper asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya questioned staring at the bartender suit clad man.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Why isn't it raining vending machines?"  
"Because I'm-"  
"Shizuo-Kun... We have another job we need to do." Tom pointed out.  
"Okay Tom-San." Jasper said, walking off.  
"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya yelled throwing a knife at Jasper.  
The blade buried itself in the left of Jasper's back, crimson staining the crisp white shirt.  
"What the fuck is your issue!" Jasper yelled, marching over to Izaya.  
Izaya laughed insanely and ran off, Jasper running after him.  
They crossed a few streets safely, earning a few angered drivers to beep their horns at them.  
And they got to a slightly busier road where Izaya crossed safely, while Jasper was struck down by white colored truck...

* * *

_**A/N:- And here we are with our first meeting of Izaya and Jasper!~  
I hope my cliffhanger isn't too annoying and I'll try my best to update as soon as**_** possible.  
Thanks,  
**_**Shizu-Nii. Please Review and follow my story, It'll encourage me to write more.**_


End file.
